Employees in a business may use an automated sign-on system in order to access multiple computer programs or applications during the course of performing their job in a corporate setting. Such a system may contain information regarding the passwords, authorization levels, and applications that a user may be permitted to access. This information may be contained in a single location or across a variety of relational databases.
The security of the system is based in part upon the integrity of the various application IDs and application passwords. The need to access a particular application may result in password sharing or duplication among the users. A team lead or the group supervisor may also provide their application ID and application password to a user in order to verify the functionality of the system or to provide access for a single use of an application for a user.